Young Love
by LALAishiteru
Summary: ::ON HOLD FOR NOW:: AU: One Windy Day PLUS Lucy Heartfilia (well-known singer) and her beanie PLUS Gray Fullbuster (lead vocalist of Fairy Tail) EQUALS Friendship; His Bandmates PLUS Herself EQUALS Friendship x 2; 3 Boys Falling for the Same Girl PLUS Girl EQUALS Hell. Just like Mathematics, Young Love is also complicated. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey guuuuuys~! :DD Lolol. Sooo, I know that me saying that I wanted to write a new story was overdue, but here it is. :) This story was supposed to be published in Wattpad, but meh, I had an account here first. So, before I forget the events, I just _had _to publish this! :) This was since last year, though… just so you know.

Lol, so anyway, I present to you the Prologue! :DD I don't want to rush things over, and yeah.

Don't forget to review and share your thoughts, okay?

**Note: **I will be using a lot of 'She's and 'He's and… whatever, I'll just be using a lot of pronouns, okay? :) It's just for this chapter.

**WARNING: **The characters' ages are not their real ages. I changed them.

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Not me.**

Enjoy~!

* * *

** :: PROLOGUE ::**

* * *

"… and that's all to it," the blue-haired manager firmly said, eyeing the person in front of her with authority. A click was heard, and the red spot-like light was gone – meaning that the manager, or Aquarius Waters, switched her laser off. Once again, she eyes the person in front of her, this time; she softened her feature – which was rarely of her. "You may go, Lucy Heartfilia."

The blonde woman elegantly stood up, some strands of her golden hair sliding down her shoulders.

Lucy Heartfilia, a girl who is about the age of eighteen and a famous singer who debuted a few months ago. She was known for her beauty, and being the 'reincarnation' of Layla Heartfilia – her mother who was also a singer, she also had her qualities – being neat and clean, kind, elegant, humble and friendly. She was perfect, but she claims she is nowhere near that word. Though she always tries her best to sing and please the people who admired her, especially her co-workers and her mother.

She smiled and was about to bid her thanks and good-bye when Aquarius pointed at her. She blinked and comically shuddered.

"Be late again and you're gonna get it, got that?" she threatened the shivering blonde.

The blonde saluted, "Y-yes, sir—I mean, ma'am!"

The manager calmed down, gracefully walking behind her desk, "Good. You may go now." She said as she was sitting down her black swivel chair. The blonde nodded and bowed, exiting her office.

The moment she closed the mahogany-colored door, she heaved a deep sigh. "She's acting more like a bossy CEO than a demanding manager," she told herself, boredom in her tone.

"I HEARD THAT!" an angry shout was heard at the back of the door, making the blonde squeak and run away before that blue-haired she-devil gets her.

As she was walking towards the elevator, her co-workers who were also working in that same company greeted her with a smile. She smiled back, of course. She always felt delighted when people have bright personalities, like those who work in Celestial Records***** – where she works as a singer. That is one of the many reasons why she loves to work there.

Although, the rules are strict, and she didn't like them one bit.

She heaved another sigh for the day, checking her blue wristwatch. Looking at the time, she suddenly remembered a demonic blue-haired manager. "Geez, what's up with her? I was only late for a minute!" she whined to herself. After a few more minutes, she shook her head and entered the elevator. "I guess C.R. really _is _strict." She told herself, smiling fondly.

Hoping to reach the first floor right away, the blonde folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot, humming a certain melody – which was one of her songs. _Of all the times, it had to be now! _She exclaimed in her thoughts. She was actually referring to her earphones. She couldn't live without them – well, not literally.

Lucy, as a child and up to now, always loved to hear music – which was one of the main reasons why she became a successful singer. Because of her love for music, she always practiced her singing everyday – she even pleaded her mother to teach her the basics, like the proper breathing and many others. Not only had she decided to improve her voice, but she also decided to learn how to play some instruments like the piano, violin and guitar. Yes, she was busy as a child and she suffered as well, but the outcome was outstanding – she performed recitals and even joined singing contests in her school. And that was all from her loving mother.

The blonde smiled sadly, remembering all the things her mother had done for her. "Definitely," she began, wiping the tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes. "I will definitely do my best for you, mom." She promised as the elevator came to a halt. The doors opened and immediately, the cold breeze slapped her face, making her shiver and her hair fly.

She fixed the collar of her white trench coat and fished out from her black sling bag a pair of shades – which were of course, authentic. _Now that I think about it, all I'm wearing today is black and white, _she thought in realization as her white ankle boots tapped against the stone ground. _Eh, it's not like it isn't a trending anyway. _She inwardly shrugged.

Silently walking down the streets, she was lucky that no one recognized her. Yes, she was a famous singer and she did want to see those people who admired her (she didn't fancy calling them fans, though), but she still needs some time alone.

That was until a strong breeze blew past her, making her beanie fly away. Gaping at her one and only disguise (besides her shades), she began to chase after it, but she also had to be careful, since her golden hair was showing – and many people recognize those golden strands of hers.

_Oh my grapes, please, please, PLEASE hurry up, Lucy! Before someone catches you! _She coached herself, silently praying that no one would spot her for now. Everything was doing well, and she liked it.

**…**

_Damn those idiots, _a raven-haired boy cussed in his mind as he exited a fast-food chain, a plastic in his hands. _They were the ones who wanted food and yet I was the one who bought them?! Those lazy-ass freaks… _He growled in his thoughts, imagining him kicking the asses of his two band mates slash best friends.

"They'd better thank me for this," he muttered under his breath, adjusting his branded shades. And yes, he was wearing shades to hide his identity as a member of a famous band, Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail is a famous boy band mostly well-known for its three 'hot and charming' boys, but their songs are not that bad. The band works for Vermillion Entertainment****** – a well-known company in Japan. Throwing that aside, the raven-haired boy was the leader of the famous boy band, Gray Fullbuster.

Gray is a boy about the age of nineteen having (sexy) messy raven hair and (captivating) midnight orbs. He was the son of the famous Ur Fullbuster, who was also a famous singer, and Hyou Fullbuster*******, a well-known engineer. His father passed away due to a disease while his mother was working very hard, she retired from being a singer, so now she was working as a CEO – but she was still using her singing skills to correct mistakes of other singers. He also had a sister named Ultear, and she is now working abroad, fulfilling her dreams.

He sighed through his nose and fixed his black jacket. He decided to dress simply this day since he was just going to buy lunch for his (idiotic) friends. He then decided to wear a simple white V-neck under his black jacket which had fur at the hood part, black pants and gray Dockside shoes, and a white beanie.

He was about to bring out his earphones when a black beanie caught his eyes. He raised a brow, smirking at the thought that it had the same brand as his. He walked towards it and picked it up, looking everywhere for its owner. When he didn't see anyone, he shrugged and was about to leave when a high-pitched scream was heard.

"WAIT!" the voice called. He turned his head towards the voice and saw a blonde-haired woman wearing a pair of shades which was similar to his, a white trench coat, black stockings and white ankle boots. She topped it off with a black sling bag. "That's my beanie!"

He quietly stood at his spot and waited for the blonde. Once she came to a halt, he again waited for her to ease her breathing. "… Are you _sure _this is yours, miss?" he politely asked her, emphasizing the 'sure', "Anyone would want to have this brand!"

The blonde stood up straight, "Why would I scream 'That's my beanie' when it's not mine after all?" she asked him in a challenging tone.

Gray smirked, "Well, you might be one of those fans who impersonate—,"

"I'm so not an impersonator!" the blonde childishly argued, pouting, making the raven-haired boy chuckle.

"Well then, how would I know if you _aren't _an impersonator?"

The blonde sighed and faced him again, lowering her shades to the tip of her nose. She looked at him with her hazel eyes, "You don't know me, do you?" she asked him, making Gray blink at her through his pitch-black shades. He was about to ask her if she knows _him _when she beat him to it, "Oh don't worry, _Gray Fullbuster_, I know you, so don't even try arguing back."

He was rendered speechless, until it finally struck him. He reflexively removed his shades in surprise, pointing at the innocent blonde. "YOU'RE LU—!"

The blonde widened her eyes and covered Gray's mouth, shushing him. But it was too late, many people around them turned their heads toward them, and as they were really famous, it is inevitable that they will not be recognized. They just waited for the silence to break.

And it did… in a bad way, though.

"OH. MY. CHEESE. LOOK EVERYBODY! IT'S LUCY-CHAN AND GRAY-SAMA~~!"

"KYAA! LUCY-CHAAAAN~~! GRAY-KUUUN~!"

Without second thoughts, Gray grabbed Lucy's hand which was covering his mouth. He ran very fast with the blonde catching up with him. And they thought…

This would've not happened if not for her beanie, and his (idiotic) hungry friends.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you guys think? *wriggles eyebrows* *grin* Okay, I _may _have started to write a new story, but I won't forget TDPC! ^^ Ever. So, ya.

**:: Special Notes (or the asterisks) ::**

_... Celestial Records*****_- Okay, this is just the company name wherein Lucy works. I just made it up myself. ^^ Take note that most of Lucy's celestial spirits will be working there. :)

_... Vermillion Entertainment******_- I know that this is a name commonly used by the authors but I couldn't think of anything else! But, I give credit to those authors who used this name or if they did, who made the name. :) Thaanks!

_... Hyou Fullbuster******* _- Weird name, I know. -.-" But since Fairy Tail Gray's element is ice, I decided to name his father after it - Hyou. ^^ **Hyou means Ice in Japanese**, but that's not the only term for it. :)

I think I covered everything (?) ^^

**Well, if you have questions, just feel free to PM me or review to share your thoughts. ^^**

_"Sometimes, you don't want it to happen, but sometimes, in the end, you won't regret it happened." - Me. (related to the chapter[?])_

**Ja'ne~! **

* * *

_Please support my other fanfics such as 'But You're Not Here Anymore' and 'Two Different Personalities Collide(?)'. Thank you!_


	2. Two Boys and One Girl (Running Away)

**A/N: **Hey hey heyyy~! ^^ Did you miss me? Okay, sorry if I haven't been updating this story for like..._ 2 MONTHS_?! WHUUUUUT?! THAT LONG?! Ohmygosh, **I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY EVERYONE**!

Anywho, here's the first chapter to my new(est) story; Young Love. :) Hope you'll like it. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**:: CHAPTER 1: Two Boys and One Girl (Running Away) ::**

* * *

Heavy breaths were heard in the silent and dark alleyway, courtesy of the two famous people – Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia. It has been almost fifteen minutes since their 'mad fan-run', and they didn't like it one bit.

After a few minutes of regaining their breath and composure, the blonde decided to speak up. "If you didn't pick up my beanie, this wouldn't have happened, Fullbuster.." she growled under her breath, glaring at the famous raven-haired boy in front of her.

Gray twitched, "You were the one shouting 'WAIT! THAT'S MY BEANIE!'." He said, imitating the blonde's high-pitched voice

"And _you _were the one who smugly thought that I didn't own it, Droopy!" Lucy retorted back, but the raven-haired boy hushed her after predicting that she was going to blabber more things at that moment.

He sighed and ran his hand through his already-messy raven hair after removing his beanie. "_And _I happen to have a name, blondie," he said, getting annoyed at the blonde's attitude. He thought that the oh-so famous Lucy Heartfilia was 'sweet, cute, kind, and caring', as stated by the news reporter, but turns out that she was the exact opposite of what that person said. The 'cute' part could still count but everything else is just… wrong.

Lucy gritted her teeth, "Same here." She barked softly, trying to avoid getting attention. From the media – newspapers, magazines, news and even from the tongues of people themselves said that Gray Fullbuster is 'a gentleman, sweet, cheeky, sensitive, and handsome', but they were definitely wrong. She admits that he is indeed _handsome_, but the others? She doesn't even want to talk about it.

The boy then put his beanie on again, "Look, this argument isn't gonna take us anywhere—," he was cut-off by the moody blonde. And he didn't like to be cut-off.

"Obviously." She said.

Gray tsked and slightly cocked his head in annoyance of the blonde's 'bitchy' attitude. "Will you shut up and listen to me, Lucy?" he tilted his head down to look at her, now calling the blonde by her name – which shocked her. She bit her lip and nodded, affixing her shades. "Good," the boy muttered. "As I was saying, we should just part ways if we would just argue."

"Okay." Lucy said. "But before that," she trailed off, making Gray curious.

"What?"

What shocked him was, the blonde removed her shades and revealed her mesmerizing hazel-brown eyes. She did have dazzling eyes, he thought – in a trance. Aside those, the blonde smiled at him, making him blink and feel warm at the simple action. The rumors were true, he said in his mind, every little action she does will melt a boys' heart.

"—listening?"

"Huh?" Gray blinked.

Lucy pouted, "You didn't even listen to me," she sighed as the boy just looked at her. "I said that we should enjoy a cup of coffee… what do you say?" she suggested, balancing her weight on one foot as she put her arm behind her back, holding her elbow from behind.

"Sorry but, I have a busy schedule today," he lied and chuckled when he saw the pouting face of the blonde in front of him. He ruffled her hair by using his five fingers to scratch her hair upwards hastily, making her hair follow his hand and bounce upwards.*** **"Just kidding, Luce. I'm free today." He smiled, making the blonde blush and forget about how messy her hair is.

"Hm… I'll just call you 'Luce' since 'Lucy' is too long for me to say."

The blonde blinked, "Sure," She pondered more, asking herself why the nickname 'Luce' sounded so familiar to her, but decided to ignore it. "Let's go then." She said and turned around, only to be stopped by Gray's hand which held her wrist. She raised a brow at his action.

"Put on your disguise, idiot." He smirked as he fixed his disguise – his shades and beanie. After Lucy put on her shades and her black beanie, she also fixed her clothes as he began to walk. "Let's go."

"Wait for me, Mr. I'm-In-A-Hurry!" the blonde exclaimed, annoyed, trying to catch up with the smirking raven-haired boy.

Upon arriving the coffee shop, the scent of fresh and deliciously brewed coffee filled the air, making the two relax their shoulders at the soothing scent. The pair went up the cashier and ordered their hot cup of delicious coffee, making sure that the person taking their orders wouldn't recognize them. After, they walked towards their seats with their cups in their hands. They took the seat near the window, viewing the clean streets of Japan and the people passing them by.

But the two focused their attention on the person in front of them, suffocated by the thick atmosphere of awkwardness. The blonde decided to break the ice by clearing her throat, her mug still in her grasp, keeping her hands warm. She stared at it, biting her lip. She knew that she was blushing, but she couldn't hold it in. "A-about awhile ago…" she trailed off, her eyes darted towards the side but she still looked down in shame. Moments later, she took a glance to look at Gray, who had his eyebrow raised. She blushed harder, "I… I-I'm so-sorry.." she stammered as she lowered her face, moving the mug closer to her face, as if it helped her cover her up.

Gray chuckled and reached for the mug the blonde's holding, and put it down until he could see the blonde's blushing face. "I'm sorry, too." He said, smiling. Lucy blinked as she flushed and nodded.

She put her mug down, but her eyes were still casted down, "C-can we…" she hesitated, but decided to continue, "Can we start over again…?" she asked him, her hands still holding the mug as she lightly blushed. "A-as friends… of course." She quickly, but shyly added.

Gray chuckled, "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked her, his eyebrows rose in amusement. "I mean, don't give me that shiz, Luce. Really." He told her, humor in his tone.

The blonde giggled, taking a sip on her warm coffee afterwards. After the bittersweet taste of the coffee, she gently placed the warm cup on the cold café table. "I-I guess I should stop talking nonsense…" she said, but she was actually telling that to herself.

Gray decided to reply, "Nah, if you stopped doing what you keep on doing, then that wouldn't be you," he told her. "Know what I mean?" he asked as he took a sip on his coffee.

The blonde blinked, holding in a smile but failed. She smiled, "Wow… that was deep," she teased, making the boy twitch. She didn't mind that, "But I get what you meant." She said, her mind wandering to her childhood memories.

"If I stopped doing what I kept on doing… if I stopped singing, playing the piano… loving my mother," her voice cracked, "Then I wouldn't be me… I wouldn't be what I am now.."

Gray nodded, "Exactly."

The blonde looked at him and beamed, making him smile back. "Well, are you done?" she asked him. "I can't wait to sleep in this cold weather~!" she sang as she stretched, listening to some joints pop. After several minutes, the raven-haired boy finally finished his cup and the two exited the café, the winter breeze slapping them as they opened the white wooden door.

The blonde shivered in delight and hummed in satisfaction. She stretched her arms sideward, welcoming the cold breeze. Gray chuckled at the blonde's childish antics, "Wow, you're looking stupid." He teased, making the blonde turn towards him and pout.

"Shut up, Fullbuster," she bluntly said, "I even thought you were kind." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

The raven-haired boy twitched and was about to retort when a suave voice interrupted him. "I agree with her, Gray," the voice said. The two turned to their right to meet a boy with ginger hair that was shaded by a gray fedora and was wearing blue-tinted glasses. The newcomer took a few steps forward, a meter away from the lead vocalist of the well-known band.

"Loke," Gray mumbled under his breath, in greeting to the newcomer, whose name happened to be Loke.

Loke Celeste, the guitarist and vocalist of the band. He has short ginger locks, dark eyes which are hidden under the blue-tinted glasses and fair skin. He is known for his flirty attitude towards the women, capturing their hearts easily, and for his protectiveness towards everyone – except those who hurt someone dear to him, of course.

"At least greet me nicely!" he childishly pouted, making the blonde stifle a laugh. "You even forgot to bring us our freakin' chicken! Natsu went freakin' ballistic because of his stupid hunger and he made me run here to freakin' fetch our freakin' lunch! Don't you know how tiring that was?! Huh?!" he ranted, throwing his arms in the air as his gestures.

The raven-haired boy blinked, and bluntly said, "No."

Loke twitched but decided to focus his attention to the blonde by swiftly turning his head towards her, making her blink innocently. "Why, hello there, miss," he politely greeted the blonde, which irked the boy beside her. "My name is—,"

"I know; Loke Celeste," she cut the boy off, but smiled. "Nice to meet you." Lucy said, reaching out her hand for a formal handshake, the ginger-haired boy grabbed it, but instead of shaking it, he drew it closer to his lips and kissed it – a much more formal way to greet women.

After kissing the hand, the blonde slowly withdrew her hand, smiling nervously. Loke charmingly smiled, "It's such a pleasure to meet a stunning woman like you in person," he told her. "It's true; you _do _look more beautiful in person." He complimented Lucy, making the latter blush cutely. He chuckled.

"What are you even doing here, Loke?" Gray interrupted the two, his voice showing annoyance. "Besides flirting." He added.

Loke chuckled, "Technically, it was just plain coincidence that I met Lucy-chan here and—,"

"What are you doing here?" the raven-haired boy asked again, bluntly this time.

"I was just bored and decided to ditch Natsu…" he admitted, his head comically lowered in shame.

Gray brought his eyebrows together, showing a look of curiosity. "What was he doing?"

"Sleeping." The boy shrugged.

"That lazy-assed idiot.." Gray said under his breath, inwardly facepalming.

The blonde moved closer towards the boy and tugged his sleeve. When the raven-haired boy looked at her, she looked rather alarmed yet shy. "I think we should get going while the people are getting ready to kill us…" she said as she pointed towards the gathering crowd mainly consisted of girls but because of Lucy, boys gathered as well. They were all pointing towards the trio, questioning if they were really the infamous singers.

But due to Loke's curiosity (his back was faced against the crowd), he decided to turn around. As soon as the crowd saw the blue-tinted glasses Loke was wearing, it was no doubt that they were seeing the singers with their very eyes. Without second thought, the crowd charged – frightening the trio, causing Gray to hold Lucy's left hand while Loke guarded the blonde by holding her right hand and run away.

**…**

"… When will this _ever _stop?!" the blonde whined after catching her breath. "It's the second time today!"

The three just ceased from the run and stopped in front of a grand hotel nearby. Lucy, being sharp, guessed that this is where the two live. Deciding that she should not interfere with other's business, she concluded that she should keep quiet.

"So… what now?" she instead asked the two boys.

The two bandmates looked at each other, an idea popping up in their mind. One was thinking to send the blonde home and go back to their usual lives as singers, while the other was thinking of making the blonde stay with them for a while – at least when she regains enough energy from the running.

Gray was about to speak up when Loke grinned and whispered something in his ear, and made him quite amused. He smirked and agreed, whispering something in his ear.

"Um, hello?" the blonde interfered, "Mind if you tell me what you're whispering?"

The two boys instead pretended that they didn't hear the blonde and just continued to talk silently. Loke then spoke up, "I know!" the blonde's ears perked up, "We should take Lucy-chan here to our home!" he playfully said.

As she heard what the ginger-haired boy said, she blinked in shock. Her gaze then landed on the raven-haired boy, who seemed to be on the verge of disagreeing Loke's decision. When Gray looked at her, he inwardly chuckled at her pleading look – it was as if she was telling him through expressions that she wanted to go to _her _house and not _theirs._

"I don't think that's a good idea, Loke," he scolded his band mate, making Lucy hopeful.

Well, that was until Gray spoke up again. And there goes his plan that he and Lucy should part ways.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Besides, we won't take 'no' for an answer." He playfully said as he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **So, how was it? :3 I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

**Two down, one to go. And many more boys for Lucy to meet. ;) And many more reasons for them to get jealous. :3 (SPOILER ALERT)**

And yes, I forgot to mention something... **thanks to those who reviewed, followed and faved this fanfic! :D **I was really shocked by the fact that it only has one chapter and I got 7 wonderful reviews from 7 wonderful people. :) Thanks so much. :)

Anyhow, chapter 2 will be released soon enough after I finish updating my other fanfic, '**Two Different Personalities Collide**'. **Please read it, ne? ^^ **So far, many people liked it even though it was confusing and crappy. :DD

I love you all. Seriously.

**:: Special Notes ::**

_... upwards__*** - **_Someone** (ehem a boy ehem! Lolol.)** does this to me... *light blush* And I don't know why but I just decided to put it there. Anyway, if you didn't get it, it's just like he formed his hand into a claw-like place and scratched Lucy's hair upwards. :) Sorry if I'm confusing...

I think I covered everything here...?

Well, just **PM me or tell me through reviewing your opinion and everything you want to say. Favorite parts? Include them, maybe it would make Lucy more determined to meet the third member of the band. :)**

_"How do you know you don't like it if you don't try it?" -Merida, Brave._

**Ja'ne! ^^**

* * *

_Please support and read my other fanfics, __**But You're Not Here Anymore **__and __**Two Different Personalities Collide. **__(Well, that's all the progress I've made... ^^") Thank you!_

_See my artworks! Go to ** laladeedadee . deviantart **__to view all my artworks and others' artworks, too!_


End file.
